


双A

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: Jensen和Jared是一对Alpha恋人，除了没有真正的插入之外，他们的生活和寻常夫妻一样，Jensen对此很满足。但Jared不是。





	双A

自Jared把自己灌得醉醺醺拉着Jensen告了几个小时的白已经过去半年了，他们确认了恋人关系。接吻，爱抚，互撸，口活……一系列的事情都做了，除了真正的插入。  
这也是没办法的事，毕竟他们两个都是Alpha。Jensen知道自己不会喜欢被人进入的，连试想一下都头皮发麻，以己度人，他也不会要求Jared违背本能。  
能与Jared在一起已经足够美好了（何况Jared的舌头不是一般的灵活），在无意中看到Jared手机的搜索页面之前，Jensen以为Jared也是这么想的。  
Jensen面无表情地放下手机，它还保留在被Jensen看到时、以“插入Alpha”为关键字的检索页面上，搜索出来的每一条内容都有被打开过的痕迹。  
Jared一蹦一跳进房间的时候手机屏幕还没熄，他没跳几下就敏锐地察觉到了不对劲。小心翼翼地看了一眼Jensen，又瞟了一眼自己手机上熟悉的画面，大惊失色。  
他低着头像个犯了错的孩子，慢慢挪到了Jensen的身边。想了想又搂上Jensen，将脸埋在恋人的颈窝，撒娇地蹭着：“Jensen～”  
Jensen环住怀里的人，意识到无论Jared想对他做什么，Jensen都狠不下心去拒绝了。他亲昵地吻着Jared的太阳穴，认命道：“做你想做的吧。”  
Jared发出细小的胜利欢呼，扔下Jensen从衣柜的某处翻出一支东西，向Jensen得意地晃了晃：“就知道你会答应，我都准备好啦！这个好用，滑滑的，像真的Omega体液一样呢！虽然不甜啦……”  
是润滑剂。  
Jensen对此还是略有耳闻的，只是事态发展着实超乎他意料。他看着已经被使用了大半管的润滑剂，挑眉不语，心里开始思考起Jared究竟准备了多久，以及——到底做了什么准备。  
Jared在Jensen探究的目光下弱了气焰，他的脸后知后觉红了，前还像推销产品的商人一样说得起劲，下一刻就想扔了烫手的润滑剂。  
“总、总之我试过了，不会痛的，你不用怕弄伤我。”他没与Jensen对视，耳朵红得发烫。  
Jensen已经无法停止去想象Jared自己尝试的画面了，他有点可惜没有更早的参与其中，但这种事情任何时候做都不会迟。  
他深深吸了口气，将Jared拉过床上，摁在身下细细亲吻。Jared从喉间细碎的欢愉，与Jensen合力去了所有衣物。  
“你是想让我进到这里？”  
Jensen将Jared的臀瓣掰开，用指腹轻揉着暴露在空气中的洞口。Alpha的小洞本来就不应该被进入，可能连Jensen的小指都吞得艰难。  
它的主人却贪婪地胡乱点头，一口咬定能吞下Jensen的东西，已经迫不及待地在自己手指上抹好了润滑剂。  
“你看……”Jared纤长的中指一点点没入穴口，“像这样——”他抽弄了几下，又慢慢加入了食指，搅起了水声。  
Jensen没有打断眼前的表演，只是用力帮Jared将腿压得更开。  
无名指的加入显然要困难一些，将穴口的褶皱都撑得饱满。Jared喘得厉害，草草地进出几番干脆放弃了扩张，拉开口将里面不安分的穴肉支给Jensen看：“可、可以了，你进来嘛。”  
Jensen体内的Alpha早已叫嚣着想压制另一个人，但Jensen在Jared的问题上却不会退让。他拿起润滑剂抹在自己手上，然后探了进去，并不适用于交媾的地方如他想像中一样紧得过分。  
“这么急着让我进去是想夹断我吧。”Jensen调笑着用手操弄Jared，看着恋人有点委屈的样子偏头亲吻Jared的膝窝，“我知道你想要我，再等等，乖。”  
直到Jensen的阴茎再也等不及了，他才将手抽出。撸了一把硬挺，对着入口沉了进去。  
Jared仰起脖子，被吮红的双唇张得紧绷却发不出声音，舌头微微探出了口腔。Jensen沉入底便叼住那无力的软舌，剥削着Jared本不多的空气。  
Alpha肏起来完全不一样，虽然用了大量润滑剂让穴壁如Omega一般湿滑，但是内里不同于Omega的酥软，即使被开凿了那么久也紧得几乎绞死Jensen。  
Jensen压着Jared的大腿操干了几下觉得不得劲，就掐着恋人的腰让他在Jensen的阴茎上掉了个身，从背后捞着Jared继续肏。  
Jared含着Jensen的东西被磨了一圈，牟然生出一丝欢快，爽利得直翻白眼。他终于找回了自己的声音，随着Jensen的动作大声呻吟。  
Jensen张口咬住了Jared的肩膀，他坚持不了太久。本身Jared就容易撩起Jensen，漫长的前戏又将他的兴奋推到了顶点，没日一会儿他就感觉自己要成结。  
Jensen没能及时离开Jared，他的结卡在了Jared退化的生殖腔入口。那个小小的凹陷本不应该有那么巨大的快感，Jared却爽得失了意识，只有前头的阴茎一股股地射出无人迎接的浊液。  
Jensen的精液带着浓郁的Alpha信息素闯进Jared的体内，Alpha的身体本能地抗争另一个Alpha的气味，Jared被迫清醒过来。  
Jensen紧紧缠着Jared，将所有的挣扎都禁锢在了怀中。Jared发出无意义的嘶叫，被Jensen的精液浇灌得脱了力，垂下头宣示着臣服，将脆弱的后颈交给胜利方Alpha。Jensen毫不客气地咬了上去，注入更多的信息素，标记他的Jared，他的Alpha。  
消了结的阴茎从他的爱人体内滑出，没有子房挽留的精液从被猛干过变得如Omega一般柔软的洞穴中流淌。Jensen一点点将自己的东西抠出，揽起还在消化两股信息素冲击的Jared，在他的侧脸留了一个吻。


End file.
